fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Deirdre
Dierdre (ディアドラ, Diadora in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the wife of Sigurd, and a descendant of Heim through her father Prince Kurth and Maira through her mother Cigyun. She is also the half-sister of Arvis. Under the manipulative schemes of Manfroy, Dierdre will have her memories erased and subsequently wed to Arvis. She possesses the Awareness skill, which she passes on to Seliph. Biography Dierdre used to live in a small village in the Spirit Forest of Verdane. Despite being forbidden to come into contact with men, she falls in love with Sigurd when they meet in Marpha, and later weds him in Agustria. She gives birth to Seliph between Chapters 2 and 3, with Seliph inheriting minor Naga blood from her. After Sigurd captures Madino Castle in Chapter 3, Dierdre attempts to join him and the others in battle, but as soon as she leaves the castle, Manfroy will warp in front of her path and brainwash her. He will then warp her into a convenient location for Arvis to find, intending for him to fall for her. This is done so as to have the duo bear children, who will serve as the vessels of Loptous. After Sigurd's death, Dierdre will marry Arvis and bear his children, the twins Julius and Julia. Several years later, Dierdre is slain by Julius after he receives the tome of Loptous from Manfroy, which essentially causes him to lose his mind as Loptous possesses his body. With the last of her strength, Dierdre is able to prevent Julius from killing Julia by warping Julia away to safety. In Chapter 10, after Seliph defeats Arvis, Dierdre's spirit will appear alongside Sigurd's, and she is shown to remind Seliph to always treasure the people around him. If Verdane is not inherited by Jamka's children, Dierdre is reputed to have become a legendary and saint-like figure in said location, and is referred to as the "Holy Maiden". Upon learning that Seliph is her child, the populace will request for the kingdom to be annexed into Grannvale, which Seliph gladly accepts. Personality Dierdre's personality, as seen in the game, is that of being humble, kind-hearted, shy and naïve. This unassuming personality of Dierdre's is due to the isolation she has been put through for the most part of her life, a safety precaution put into place to prevent her from being influenced by the outside world. The Oosawa manga adaptation adds on to her personality by depicting her as being very confident in her magical abilities: When Sigurd informs her about Sandima's terrifying Fenrir spell, she is shown to perk up in interest, and immediately offers to provide assistance by Silencing him. In the same manga adaptation, while Dierdre recalls her life in the forest as being a rather peaceful one, her childhood memories reveal that she has always harbored a curiosity about the outside world and wondered what life is like beyond the boundaries of the Spirit Forest. While Dierdre is blissfully unaware of her mother's tragic life and her Lopto heritage, she is conscious of how the people around her used to view her with disdain, as if she is about to bring about a disaster of some sort. Certain authors' notes state that Dierdre, despite never fully recovering her memories, eventually remembers that Sigurd was her first husband years after his death. She kept her thoughts and self-guilt about this very fact a secret, and never could bring herself to hate Arvis for "executing" him. When Julius attacked her under Loptous' influence, Dierdre does not put up any resistance, as she probably wishes to meet her beloved Sigurd once again. In-Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Loptous Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Shaman | Naga Loptous |3 |26 |0 |14 |9 |12 |6 |3 |16 |5 | - |1,000 | Awareness | Light - Staff - B | Aura Silence Staff Circlet |} Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |70% |10% |70% |20% |10% |10% |10% |70% |} Overall Despite her spectacular Magic and Resistance growths, Dierdre's other statistics are rather low. Dierdre has very limited usability, as she is recruited near the end of Chapter 1 and kidnapped early on in Chapter 3, a chapter where she is undeployable and restricted to the domains of the home castle. This gives little more than a full chapter to use and level her, which has the side effect of giving Seliph only a limited boost to his base stats if the player takes the time to gain EXP through the arena, boss-abuse and so on. She is also unable to promote into a second-tier class. It is highly recommended to sell all her possessions to the pawn shop for use by other characters and transfer all her gold to Sigurd at the start of Chapter 3 before she is abducted. If Dierdre is defeated in battle, she will not die, but merely be captured (presumably because the antagonists need her alive as part of their plan). At the end of the chapter, she will be found in the conquered castle and re-join the party. This, paired with her Circlet and selling her tome, makes her useful as a decoy to lure enemies away from some of the other more vulnerable units. Conversations In Chapter 2, Dierdre may speak to Ethlin, resulting in Ethlin receiving a Light Sword, which will later be passed down to Leif. Love Dierdre is lovers with Sigurd by default, and thus does not possess any love growths with any other character in the game. Awakening Base Stats |Dark Mage |7 |26 |0 |12 |7 |9 |5 |3 |13 |5 | Hex Miracle | Tome - D | Nosferatu |} Etymology Dierdre is an an Irish mythological heroine who was destined to bring war and disaster. To avoid this, she was imprisoned. Deirdre fell in love with Naoise, a knight, but the king later executes him. Deirdre either commits suicide or dies in grief. Gallery File:fe025 - Diadora.jpg|Dierdre, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Shaman. File:Fe082 - Diadora.jpg|Dierdre, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Shaman. File:Diadora card.jpg|Dierdre, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Shaman. File:Diadora (FE Treasure).png|Official artwork of Dierdre from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Diadora.gif|Concept art of Dierdre. File:Diadora meets Sigurd.png|Dierdre meeting Sigurd for the first time in the Oosawa manga adaptation. File:Bs fe04 diadora shaman magic.png|In-game battle model of Dierdre as a Shaman. File:Diadora.png|Dierdre's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Diadora ghost.jpg|Dierdre`s portrait as a ghost. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters